ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakate Trial
Sakate Trial is the protagonist of the Ultraman S Series, as well as being S' human host. A quiet young man shrouded in mystery, he unknowingly fuses with S, and defends humanity with his newly acquired power. Employed by several underground organisations and feared by many as Japan's "Maestro of Stealth". Profile and Stats *Height: 1.85m * Transformation Item: Equalator *Age: 18 *Ultra: Ultraman S *Likes: Various martial arts (Jeet Kune Do, Karate, Wing Chun), Space, Sweets *Dislikes: Haunted houses, Unsweetened Coffee, Scissors * Relationships: Ultraman S (Ultra), Iruma (Caretaker), Miyuki and Reiko (Foster family) Personality Sakate is a reserved man; scarred from his past and thus the unfeeling disposition he takes in face of others. The man holds a rational thought process, taking a pragmatic approach; however, his tendency for violence forsaking guilt can be questionable. He is also a minimalist, and to a certain extent, tactical and calculating in extreme situations, being a master orator and manipulator if needed. Appearance Sakate is usually dressed in a black suit, though takes off the jacket for casual wear, slinging it over his shoulder. His belt is that of jet black leather; attached to it is an intricate obsidian holster housing his transformation device, the Equalator. After joining F.A.C.T., he equips himself with basic combat wear alongside his suit. His hair is that of a ruffled, flat type, similar to Yuuji Kazami (Grisaia no Kajitsu). His eyes are that of a pale, dull blue. His bare body is littered with grazed scars from previous encounters, noticeably on his forehead under the fringe. History Pending. Powers, Abilities and Weapons Powers and Abilities *Immense Strength and Reflexes: As he trains in various martial arts, combat, and has partaken in special operations, covert missions and underground schemes launched by secret organisations like the FBI, CIA and Illuminati, Sakate is expected to have stats above that of the average human. Some feats include him punching a hole in a wall and being able to keep up with the speed of an alien invader. *Telekinesis: Sakate can use a form of weak telekinesis after merging with S. It is strong enough to hold enemies tight. *Elemental Powers: Using the Elemental Crystals to his advantage, Sakate utilises his surroudings to counter enemies' attacks in the form of elemental power. Similar to Bending from the Avatar series. *Combat and Pilot Training: As a member of FACT, Sakate is trained to be able to pilot a jet properly, to handling firearms. His Karate and Jeet Kune Do experience also adds on to his arsenal of combat. *Resistance: Sakate has a greater resistance to damage than a normal human, where when a human would die from a 10-floor drop, Sakate would not for example. Weapons *Equalator: See here. He keeps it on the shelf in his room. *F.A.C.T. Weapons: **Photonic Blast: A small pistol Sakate received from FACT, can shoot small blasts of plasma energy. He puts it right next to the Equalator, on his bed-side table. **Chaotic Crusher: Laser rifle issued by FACT. Sakate keeps it in the FACT HQ, weapons storage. It's personally marked with Sakate's initials on it. **Specium Utilisor: An armanent which is fitted to the bottom of his arm, used to perform the Specium Ray attack. When Sakate crosses his arms into a "+" position, his other arm presses the button on the armanent, and it shoots out specium substances from the top. Specially created by the F.A.C.T.'s "Technological Team" for usage amongst members, based on the powers of the three giants. Trivia *He has a keychain doll of Ultraseven, given to him by Iruma as a charm before he was sent off into space. Category:Ultraman Sorta Continuity Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Fan Characters Category:Ultra hosts